minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 10
Gatteline:Okay now time to get this producer of rainbow stone Ralph:Yea Jason:Lets Do It!!! Lee:Umm this place is weird where is it? Gatteline:Why is this never easy? Lewis:Come on Gatteline more hard more adventure Gatteline:Yeah youre right Lewis Jayden:Jeff Any Ideas? Jeff:Why are you asking me all the time Jayden? cant you do stuff by yourself? Jayden:Oh come on Jeff tell us Jeff:i would obviously tell gatteline if i knew Jayden:Ok Sorry Jeff:Its fine Gatteline:Ok so, We have to look for clues *Unknown Woman*:Well,Well,Well Gatteline:What was that *Unknown Woman*:Gatteline, Ive heard everything about you Gatteline:Come out and show yourself coward *Unknown Woman*:I would do that but first tell me why did you kill my 4 friends? Gatteline:Wait a minute, Youre catherine's friend too? *Unknown Woman*:Yup, Indeed I am Gatteline:Oh No *Unknown Woman*:Ready to Die? Gatteline:Tell your name first! Nana:Alright my name is Nana Gatteline:Why do you want to kill me? Nana:Cuz you killed Jessica, Jessie, Kelly And My leader catherine Gatteline:Oh Nana:And one more question why are you here? Sam:None of your business Nana:Shut up i was talking to him Gatteline:Show yourself already! Nana:I am afraid i am not gonna do that unless if you tell me why are you here Gatteline:What do you want to do with it? Nana:I want to know which treasure you are here to hunt! Cuz you will never go to another world without any reason tell me the reason or youre gonna die Gatteline:Alright bring it on Nana:Wait wait! Look behind you Gatteline:i am not going to do that Tara:I got them in the cage quickly handcuff them! Gatteline:Wait what Gatteline couldnt do anything and got handcuffed but in the way he tried to: Gatteline:*kicks Tara in the head* Sam:Its not gonna work Gatteline:She is down run!Forget about handcuffs we will break them later Nana:Tara lets go wait what happened? Tara:Gatteline kicked me in the head its paining so much his leg is so strong Nana:Ok tara stay here ill go after them! Tara:Quick go! Dont let those idiots get away Gatteline:I see a cutter Sam:Take it and lets go and hide Gatteline:Quick get in the hole! Sam:Everyone come on! Jason:*whispers* i am so glad Sam:Shhh Nana:Wait they got away? oh no Tara! tara Tara:What the hell Nana:They got away! Tara:What? No Way! Now we cant do anything Nana:Well what if they ran that way? Tara:Yeah! Lets go Nana:Yeah Gatteline:Woo that was close Jason:This was incredibly terrifying Hardy:Haha Gatteline:Ok People lets go *Unknown man*:Hmmm, What are those stupid ladies after? Gatteline:Whoa! Hey! *Unknown Man*:Oh hi I Guess Gatteline:What's your name Perkins:Perkins is my name Gatteline:Nice to meet you Perkins Perkins:Okay who are you guys and why are you here? Gatteline:We are here to take the producer of rainbow Perkins:Wait what? I heard of that thing! I heard it produces ranbow stone in 1 minute! Gatteline:Ok can tell you me where it is? Perkins:Couldve sworn i saw that thing 40 years ago but no one took it and it is in a hidden tunnel i didnt take it because my underground train was moving way too fast to take it Gatteline:Ok lets go and take it Perkins:Yeah can you take me in the gorup? Gatteline:Yeah Sure! Perkins:Thanks Gatteline:No Problem! Perkins:Follow me i will lead to underground In there Gatteline:So dark Perkins:Look there it is Gatteline:Oh my god Perkins:So shiny Gatteline:Yeah Perkins:Now lets grab it and get out of here Gatteline grabs it and all got out of there Perkins:Alright where you came from Gatteline:From a portal Perkins:Whoa where is it Gatteline:Follow me! Perkins:haha Gatteline:Look Perkins:What are we waiting for lets go Gatteline:Now we are at this place our car should be here Jeff:I see it Lewis:I wanna drive this time Gatteline:Sure Lewis Lewis:Gatteline will sit at infront with me everyone pick your seat Perkins:You have a nice car Gatte Gatteline:Ah thanks! Lewis:Now lets get out of here After 20km perkins:over 20km Lewis:Dont worry i See KFC Hardy:KFC Ralph:Yea going in there all eat broast and come back Gatteline:Uh i am feeling relaxed now Lewis:Me too Jason:Who will not Hardy:Lets go back in the car Jason:Right Gatteline:Man Cant wait to go home again Lewis:Me too Gatteline:you and me think same bestie Lewis:Aw thanks Gatteline:Okay lets get out of here Lewis:right after reaching home Fanboy:Wait i see them Fangirl:Lets plan something again Fanboy:Lets be quiet as soon as they come in we will launch fireworks Fangirl:Good Idea Gatteline:This is quiet Perkins:What Happened? Suddenly fireworks go off Fanboy:Heroes are back Fangirl:Ahhhhh I love you all! Fanboy:My favorite is Gatteline he worked hard Gatteline:Ha! thanks man Fanboy:Can you hug me? Gatteline:Haha sure! Fanboy:Ahhh! Look i am hugging with the leader of the heroes Gatteline:You all look good now we are back guess what we brought? Fangirl:I cant tell! Show us already Gatteline:Alright the producer of rainbow stone Crowd:WOOOOOOOOOOOo Gatteline:This is amazing Fanboy:I dont understand what it is but i doubt it is amazing Gatteline:Haha it is amazing trust me! Fangirl:I always trusted you Gatteline:Thanks guys Fanboy:Show us already what it does Gatteline:It produces the rare rainbow stone every minute,the rainbow stone is the best thing in the world Fangirl:Aaaaahh!!! i wish i hard adventures like you guys Gatteline:Haha but we have to face alot of dangers Fangirl:AHHHH Gatteline:Ok now we are going to home Fangirl:Go!!!! Crowd:Gatteline you are the best!!!!!1! Gatteline:There was some crowd Perkins:Man i cant believe how many fans you have Gatteline:Well i saved the world 4 times and hunted treasure 4 times why wouldnt they love me? Perkins:Good Point Lewis:I love our fans too! They give us the support to do all work! Perkins:Yea! They are good Jeff:ha i am going to shop now bye Lewis:Yeah Gatteline i am going home bye Gatteline:Bye Lewis Sam:Ralph come on Hardy:Its sad leaving you ralph Ralph:Its alright hardy Henry:Sam! Bye Sam:Bye Henry! Lee:Alright all my friends are going i must say Gatteline thanks for inviting us to this adventure Gatteline:NO problem Lee Lee:alright i am gonna have to go bye! Gatteline:Bye! Jayden:Jeff look i am sorry for asking you everytime for ideas Jeff:Its alright i said dude! Jayden:It was great to meet you Jeff:You too! Jayden:Alright bye Jeff! Jeff:Bye Jayden! Gatteline:Well there were lot of friends goodbyes Jeff:I gotta head to shop now bye see you soon Gatteline Gatteline:Bye Sam:Ralph and Gatteline come on lets go to home Gatteline:Yeah lets go Ralph:haha chickens! here i come End of season 4 Dreadlord:hahaha Gatteline i must make you pay for what you have done to Herobrine Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Gatteline Series Category:Made By Gatteline Category:DLC Episodes